Is Our Love On Fire?
by daydreamer299
Summary: Two Shot. They were so in love and thought they could make it through anything. But would they be able to survive a disaster or would it rip them apart forever? Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

Is Our Love On Fire?

Two Shot. They were so in love and thought they could make it through anything. But would they be able to survive a disaster or would it rip them apart forever?

This story will only be a couple of chapters. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter One

Gabriella Montez was rather eager to get out of her last class for the day- chemistry. She was anxious and eager to get out and be with the love of her life- Troy Bolton. She and Troy didn't have the last two classes together and it was driving her crazy not being with him. Thankfully it was only half a day today of school and she would be able to spend the rest of the weekend with him. These last couple of hours where she had to be separated from him were absolutely awful. They did have a party to get ready for this evening. They had to get ready for her best friend Taylor McKessie's surprise birthday party and would have to spend it with other people- and not be alone- but at least they got to be together and that was all that mattered. Right now they weren't even together and it was the worst feeling ever not to be with him. Being away from Troy was unbearable to her. She could absolutely not wait to be with him.

As she impatiently waited for the bell to ring, her thoughts drifted back to last night. It had been the most amazing night of her life. She and the love of her life had exchanged promise rings with each other. They had also made love for the first time ever. She still couldn't quite believe that any of it had actually happened. It was a dream come true to her.

She thought back to how amazing last night was and how incredible he had been to her. He had been so sweet and so incredibly wonderful to her. He had surprised her with a private picnic by the lake at night. The stars were so beautiful as they twinkled above them. It was all so beautiful and no one else was around but them to enjoy it. And oh how they enjoyed it! It was all so breathtaking and amazing to her. She loved every second of it.

That night they had exchanged promise rings- they were to be worn on their fingers forever and for always. They were a beautiful symbol of the love they would share forever. They were so young but knew that early in life they would always be together. They knew they would be together through eternity. They strongly believed that. The rings symbolized that. They promised to love each other forever with these rings. She loved and cherished her ring. She smiled as she looked down at her ring. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever owned and been given. It was so shiny and it was a reminder of her and Troy's love. And it meant more to her then anything in the world.

What she loved most of all was what he had said to her after he had given his ring to her. She smiled happily as she remembered.

"Through the fire and hurricanes, through the earthquakes and all disasters in the world, I will never take this ring off. Not ever. It will be here always and forever. Nothing and no one will rip it away from me. It will stay with me as long as I live."

He looked at her with so much love in his eyes after that. His eyes were just twinkling like crazy. They twinkled as bright as the stars above them. Her heart exploded with so much love after he said that to her. She loved him so much for saying that to her. He really was just the best ever. She couldn't help but lean in for a heated kiss. They kept on kissing like crazy. They started kissing as if there was no tomorrow. For all they knew there might not be.

After that they got extremely caught up in their extremely loving kisses and before they knew it they were making mad passionate love on their blanket that was on the ground for the first time ever. It had been beyond incredible. It was just absolutely perfect. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was to be able to have someone to love like Troy and be able to experience that with him. It was like heaven on earth making love to him. Being with him in that way was like being in absolute paradise. It was all just the most amazing thing ever. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

At last the Bell suddenly rang- interrupting her fantasies of the night before.

She jumped up as fast as she could and was practically the first one out of the classroom even though she sat in the front of the room. She was that eager to get to him.

She practically flew down the hall towards his locker and finally got there. He got there just as she did and his smile grew very wide when he saw her. He raced to her as he was just as eager to get to her. She met him and he swung her around happily as she got there.

"I have been missing you like crazy!" Gabriella exclaimed, breathlessly. It felt so good to finally be with him after the last two insanely torturous hours.

"I have been missing you even more if possible," Troy gazed into her eyes after he stopped spinning her around. She laughed happily. At that moment they leaned in for a wild, crazy, and passionate kiss. It was such an amazing kiss that they were experiencing that moment. It was a kiss she never wanted to part from. However he pulled away after a few minutes, both of them rather breathless afterwords.

"Troy," Gabriella breathed, "I love you. Last night was so incredible. I loved it all! I loved the lake- the stars- the rings- it was all so beautiful! Oh my goodness it was! It really was the most amazing night of my life! Just being with you- it was amazing Troy," She breathed again deeply, "It really couldn't of been more perfect." she added.

"None of it was as beautiful as you," Troy looked at her with love sparkling in his eyes. His eyes were shining so incredibly bright, she didn't think they could get any brighter, "You Gabriella were the most beautiful thing about last night." He was just so happy and in love with his Gabriella and it showed in his eyes then and there.

"Oh Troy," Gabriella breathed again before she leaned into kiss him once more. She just wanted to kiss him constantly. They kissed for a few more long moments.

They pulled away however after awhile. They hated having to pull apart but both knew they had things to get done.

Troy glanced at his watch after they were done kissing.

"Okay, as much as I want to be alone with you all night, we do have a surprise party to plan for one of your best friends I believe," Troy suddenly reminded her.

She nodded, "Yes we do. Chad is going to come and help us at my place within the hour, and then Sharpay and Kelsi will drop by later and help before the party. We do have a lot of work to do. I really wish we could spend time alone together, but at least we get to be together during it. These last two hours away from you have been extreme torture. Being away from you has been unbearable."

"They really have been awful," Troy agreed, "I really wish I could spend some time alone with you also," he paused, "Tell you what," He thoughtfully looked at her, "After the party, you and I will need to have a little alone time. How about we meet in your room after the party? I can sneak in through the balcony and you and I could spend a little time alone afterwards. Does that sound heavenly or what?"

"It sounds like the most heavenly thing ever," Gabriella smiled extremely happily, she was so happy that she could burst, "I can't wait."

"I can't either," Troy smiled back at her, he brushed her hair out of her face and looked at her adoringly, "I'll be counting down the seconds, for sure."

Gabriella grinned, as she leaned in for another long heated kiss. She definitely couldn't wait to be with him alone after the party.

"Hey guys! Are you ready to go?!" They heard their friend Chad Danforth coming from behind, "We have a party to plan! I can't wait to surprise Taylor tonight! She is going to be amazing! And I have a feeling she's going to look beautiful!"

Gabriella and Troy groaned a little, but they looked at each other and smiled excitedly.

"Yeah, Chad, we can't wait either," Troy eyed Gabriella. They both really couldn't wait for the party, and they couldn't wait to surprise Taylor, but they both knew what they really couldn't wait for was after the party when they would finally be alone.

"Yeah, Chad, we are ready to go," Troy quickly shut his locker, and collected his backpack. He threw it on his shoulder. He held onto Gabriella's hand then, and she squeezed it tight. Together the two of them started to follow Chad, both so happy to be together at that moment. They were both so eager for their plans the rest of the evening, and they were especially eager for their plans after the party.

* * *

"There!" Gabriella exclaimed rather happily, "Now the place will smell amazing!" she had just lit a few candles in the room. She had to admit it made the room in her house look really pretty. She loved how the room seemed to sparkle a little now. Troy, Chad, and Gabriella were now at her house getting ready for the surprise party that would be held in the evening for Taylor. They were the only ones in the house at the moment but others would arrive later on in the day.

She smiled as Troy came up from behind, and wrapped his arms around her waist, "But they don't smell nearly as good as you." he whispered into her ear.

This caused her to smile, and for her to turn around, and he started to kiss her hair. He then kissed her four head and then moved his kisses down to her cheek, finally he moved in a little closer and started to passionately kiss her on the lips. They kissed passionately for what felt like severely minutes.

Troy slightly pulled away and stared into her eyes, "I Swear, if Chad weren't in this house right now, I'd make love to you again right here and now." It was so difficult waiting for after the party to get here, for he wanted it right now. This wait was killing him. He knew he had to wait though, as hard as it was, it would be worth it. Gabriella was very worth the wait to him. If he had to wait a lifetime for her, she'd be worth it.

"Oh Troy," she breathed. She wanted it so bad also. It was crazy how bad she wanted it. She wanted to be with Troy so much. It was all she wanted. And to know he wanted to be with her just as bad was incredible to her. Her eyes shined with so much happiness as she leaned back into give him another wild passionate kiss.

"Hey guys! Could you come over here and help me go through all this!" Chad shouted at them suddenly- in the middle of their kiss.

They groaned as they pulled apart, for they really didn't want to stop kissing, but they did so. They were supposed to be helping put together this party, not kissing like this. But they couldn't help it, it was so hard not to. All he wanted to do at the moment, was kiss her. He wanted to kiss her like this for the rest of his life. Her kisses were just so sweet and irresistible. He was addicted to them. They were the best there was.

"We're coming!" Troy called, he smiled at Gabriella one more time, he kissed her one more time on the four head rather lovingly, and brushed the hair out of her face. She looked so pretty standing in front of the candles. She always looked pretty, but for some reason right now she looked even more amazing.

"Soon please!" Chad shouted again, "There is a lot to go through in here!"

"We'd better go help him," Gabriella looked at him. He nodded and grabbed her hand, holding it tight. They didn't want to let each other go as they walked towards Chad. They never wanted to let go of each other. If they could have it their way, they'd always be together. No one or nothing would ever separate them. Ever.

A few seconds later they were in the room Chad was in. They found him peering at all the decorations they had. He was right, there was a lot in there to go through.

They reluctantly pulled apart as they separated to help Chad go through the decorations. They really didn't want to pull away from each other, but knew they needed to get this party together for their friend. Taylor was Gabriella's best friend. Taylor deserved this party and they wanted to make it perfect for her.

A few moments later they were all going through the party decorations that Gabriella owned.

"So we need a few more balloons. There's definitely not enough here. We need this house to be a little more decorative for Taylor don't you think? That and are we out of candles to put on the cake? Or did I see some earlier?" Troy was going through the boxes and trying to figure out everything they needed. He looked up at them for a second, then remembered,"Oh wait. We do have candles. Never mind. We just need balloons."

Gabriella looked at him. She then looked at all he had out in front of him and couldn't help but agree, "Should I head to the store and get some?"

Troy nodded his head as he held up a birthday banner, "That would help."

"And I just thought of a few extra things that Taylor would like to eat at her party," Chad thoughtfully looked at all the snacks that were laying out on the counter. He looked up at Gabriella, "What do you say you and I head to the store? You get the balloons and I'll get the food. It shouldn't take us long at all if we both go. I've got time before I have to go pick up Taylor for our 'date'. Troy can stay here and help put the party together before Kelsi and Sharpay get here to help. We should be back by then though."

"That's a good plan," Gabriella went thoughtfully, "I really hate to leave you Troy, though. It's so hard, just being away from you for a second." She looked up and he gave her the most incredible smile. They leaned in for an extremely long kiss.

"Oh, guys, it's not that long," Chad gazed at them as they kissed. He couldn't help but grin though. He knew the feeling. He really couldn't wait to be with Taylor later and it drove him crazy not being with her.

Troy pulled away but gazed lovingly at his girlfriend, "Being away from this beautiful girl for just a second is the worst feeling in the world Chad. Don't you know that?"

"Oh I love you," Gabriella gazed adoringly at him. She still just couldn't believe how lucky she was to have someone like him in her life. She couldn't help but lean in for another kiss. She just wanted to kiss him forever. She wanted to be with him forever. She couldn't help it. Kissing him was just so amazing.

"Oh come on guys! We haven't got all day!" Chad laughed.

As little as she wanted to, Gabriella pulled away, "Chad's right. We really don't have time to waste. As much as I hate to leave you, we got to get going. We do need to get things done in time," She looked at him for a moment, and gazed into his amazing eyes, "I really do love you."

"And I love you," Troy grinned at her, "I'm going to miss you like crazy while your at the store, you know. But remember, we have our other plans later to look forward to." he winked at her.

"I still can't wait for that," Gabriella's eyes twinkled, she smiled wildly at him, "And I will miss you," she took a breath, "We'd better go though, cause the sooner I leave, the sooner I will be back and in your arms."

"I can't wait. I will be here, eager and waiting for you to come back." Troy anxiously kissed her one more time before Chad started to pull her away from him.

"Come on Gabriella, it's not like Gabriella and I are going to be gone all week! We won't even be gone an hour!" Chad teased.

"Yeah, yeah," Gabriella grinned. "I love you!" She called. She looked back at him one more time, longingly.

"I love you to!" He shouted, he looked deeply into her eyes. She smiled lovingly one more time at him, but then Chad pulled her outside and shut the door behind him.

He couldn't help but have a wide smile on his face. He was just so freaking in love with her it was crazy. He couldn't wait till she got back so she could see her again. He couldn't wait for her to get back so he could spend the rest of the evening with her like they planned. Heck he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her like they planned.

It already felt like they were separated to long. He really couldn't imagine them being apart forever. He just couldn't.

It was something he never wanted to become a reality and he hoped it wouldn't ever happen.

He hoped they would be together always and forever.

That was all he wanted and desired in this world.

* * *

"I really can't wait to to get back to him!" Gabriella let out a sigh. They were in Chad's car driving back to her place. It was thirty minutes after they left her house but it felt like eternity to her. She missed him so much even if it was just half an hour. More then anything she wanted to get back to him.

Chad just looked at her and laughed, "My gosh have you got it bad! We have only been away from Troy for not even an hour," but then he grinned, "But I kinda understand how you feel. I have been counting down the seconds till I get to Taylor this evening. I can't wait to be with her and am missing her like crazy right now."

"Isn't being in love a wonderful feeling?" Gabriella breathed, She had a dreamy expression on her face as she was visualized Troy in her head. He was all she could ever think about and dream about.

Chad couldn't help but smile as he pictured Taylor in his mind, "The very best feeling in the world."

Gabriella just smiled.

A few seconds later they were pulling into her neighborhood and she was bursting with excitement. She couldn't wait to get home to be with Troy. She was going crazy not being by his side. She had to be with him- right now. Being apart was just absolute torture. She couldn't imagine being separated from him forever.

She held her breath as they turned further into her neighborhood. She was so eager to see her house- but what she saw made her heart nearly stop.

"Oh my God- NOOOO!" She screamed as she looked at the scene in front of her in disbelief. She could't believe her eyes. Her eyes grew extremely wide with fear as she looked up to see her house on fire. It was burning like crazy- her home- everything that she owned- but she didn't care about any of that at the moment. All she could think about as she stared at her house on fire was who was inside that house- who they had left inside that house- Troy.

Her Troy. The boy she loved more than anyone in the world.

The boy she loved more then life itself.

He was trapped alone in that house.

In that house that was on fire.

Chad's eyes were just as wide as hers. He was immediately worried about Troy the minute he saw the house. He was worried to death about his best friend. Troy was like a brother to him! This couldn't be happening! He prayed like crazy that Troy was okay. He hoped he had gotten out in time. He shakily parked the car and she couldn't take it any longer. The minute he parked, she raced out, towards her house. She just had to know if he was okay! She prayed like crazy that he was. She looked around wildly, racing madly towards her house. She was racing as fast as lightening, Chad was right behind her. He was almost just as fast as her. But she was faster then him. She ran the fastest she had in her life.

"TRRRROOOOOYYYYY!" She screamed in desperation, she kept looking around all over, worry and fear was in her voice, "TROOOOOOYYYYYYY!"

"I am sorry, but you can't go in that house!" one of the fire fighters exclaimed. They were already there before they got to the house and were working already on trying to get rid of the fire. It was a little comforting to know the firefighters were there already.

"This is my house! My- my boyfriend!" Gabriella gasped, her voice shook as she spoke, for she was so afraid and worried, "Troy! He- he is-" she gasped, "I have to get in there! I HAVE to find him!" she tried to get a little closer to her house, but a couple of the fire fighters in her yard held her back, she could feel tears falling from her eyes, "Please!" She was hysterically crying now. She needed to get to Troy. She had to make sure he was okay. She didn't know what she'd do if he wasn't. She couldn't bear the thought of Troy not being okay.

"Please, you have to stay back. Is there anyone else in the house besides him?" one of them asked.

Chad was wild eyed, he still couldn't believe what was happening, but he looked at the firefighter, "It's just him. Her mother was out for the evening. Gabriella and her mother are the only ones that live here." He was thankful Gabriella's mother was gone and not hurt. He was thankful Gabriella wasn't hurt. He knew Gabriella was thankful also. As worried as he was about Troy, he gazed at Gabriella, "Please, Gabriella, you have to stay back. The firefighters don't want you to get hurt either. I don't want you to get hurt. They will find Troy. I promise, okay? Would you please just step away and I'll wait with you over here? Troy would want you to. He wouldn't want you to get hurt by going in a burning building for him."

She stared at him blankly for a moment, but after a while, she nodded through her hysterical tears, the tears were out of her control, "As- as long as you stay with me." she looked up at the firefighters with desperation written in her eyes, "You have to find him. Please! I love him so much." She knew Chad was right and Troy wouldn't want her to get hurt as much as it killed her to sit and wait. But she knew Troy would want her to and that was the only reason she was agreeing.

They looked at her, and one of them nodded, "We will do our best."

They both hung back and watched the firefighters do their job, both of them holding onto each other, and each of them were silently praying for Troy to be alright.

He just had to be alright.

She didn't know what she would do if he wasn't.

Awhile later, Gabriella couldn't take it any longer. She was trying to wait and be patient but it was killing her. She suddenly broke away from Chad and started to run back towards the house.

"Gabriella!" Chad cried out, racing after her.

One of the firefighters stopped them, however.

"Please tell me you found him!" Gabriella begged, tears pouring down her face. She couldn't take it. She just had to know if Troy was alive and okay. More than anything she wanted him safe and in her arms where he belonged.

She stared up at the firefighter- who just looked sadly at her. He had a rather sad look in his eyes. She stared up at his face- and she realized she didn't like the look in his eye. She really did not like the look in his eyes.

The firefighter gazed sadly at them, Chad's heart broke as he saw the look in his eyes- for he feared what he was about to tell him, he gazed worriedly at Gabriella. Gabriella looked like she was about to fall apart any second. He was so worried. He looked up at the firefighter with wild eyes, "We couldn't find anyone in the house- dead or alive-" he stared at them, and suddenly held up something that was still shiny, but it was also a little dirty, "But we found this. It has your boyfriends name on it and looked important."

"No!" Gabriella gasped suddenly, she could feel her heart absolutely breaking as she looked at what she knew was the ring he had given her last night. She grabbed it from the firefighter, and stared at it in a shocking disbelief. She stared at it, parts of it was dirty, but she could still faintly make out the words, the words that meant so much to her and Troy, "Forever and Always. Love Troy."

Her entire body started to shake and tears were now flooding like a river from her eyes. She thought back to what he had said to her that evening as he gave her that ring.

"Through the fire and hurricanes, through the earthquakes and all disasters, I will never take this ring off. Not ever. It will be here always and forever. Nothing will rip it away from me. It will stay with me as long as I live."

Gabriella's knees grew weak as realization struck her- a realization she really didn't want to come to. It was all so unbearably overwhelming as it hit her. It was one realization that she didn't want to believe at all- but her heart was badly trying to tell her it. She tried badly to ignore it but her heart kept on trying to tell her it.

"NOOOOOOO!"" she cried out as she collapsed to the ground with the ring tightly in her hand. She was beyond hysterical, and shaking badly. Chad gasped in shock as he caught her.

"NOOOO!" she cried out again.

She didn't want to believe what her heart was telling her. She didn't want to believe that the love of her life- the boy she loved more than anyone in the world- Troy Bolton- was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who reviewed! Here is part two- to be honest not sure I even really like it that much- but hopefully it's okay for you!

Is Our Love On Fire?

*Chapter Two*

"NOOOO!" she cried out again.

She didn't want to believe what her heart was telling her. She didn't want to believe that the love of her life- the boy she loved more than anyone in the world- Troy Bolton- was dead.

She shook badly as Chad still held onto her. Tears were flowing down like a river and they just wouldn't want to stop. She desperately didn't want to believe that Troy was gone- but that was what her heart was strongly believing at the moment. It was hard and impossible not to think that.

"Gabriella," Chad whispered softly, "Oh Gabriella."

She suddenly looked up at him and into his eyes, and found herself gazing directly into them. She stared at him for a moment, before she managed to find her voice, as it was extremely shaky and hard to find, "He's- he's dead Chad. Troy- Troy is gone."

He stared at her in shock, his face held a look of disbelief. He could feel tears start to fall from his eyes. He blinked, but then started to speak to her, "What? No! No! But there's no body Gabriella- he could still-"

She shook her head as tears continued to poor down. She shakily held up her ring, she stared at it for a long time. She couldn't stop staring at it. She couldn't believe he had given her this ring, this amazing ring to her last night and they had been so incredibly happy. They were the happiest they had ever been. Now this was happening to them. It was all happening to fast. She didn't want to believe it was happening as she kept staring at the ring, "He would of never- ever taken this ring off. Not unless something happened- he wouldn't- he wouldn't-" she trembled, "He's gone Chad- he's gone." she managed to say, as little as she wanted to. She could feel her heart breaking into a thousand pieces as she said them. They were the worst words she had ever said and desperately she didn't want to say them. More then anything she wished she didn't have to.

Chad continued to stare at her in shock, for he didn't really want to believe it either. But if that was what Gabriella believed- the love of his best friends life- how could he not believe it himself? His entire body shook as he quickly wrapped his arms back around her, tightly, not wanting to let go.

She cried uncontrollably onto his shoulder for a few moments- but then suddenly she broke away. Chad gazed helplessly and sadly at her. He watched as she collapsed to the ground. She fell to her knees again, she had the ring still tightly in her hand. She cried out again, "We were supposed to be together- forever and always- we- we were"

"But we still have forever and always," she could suddenly someone behind her say.

She gasped in shocking disbelief, as she slowly turned around. There, behind her, stood Troy, who to her disbelief, looked very much alive! He had a huge gash on his forehead and he looked a little dirty, but he looked extremely alive in front of her.

Chad had spun around and gazed at Troy in shock also. He had a rather shocked look on his face and couldn't find his voice to speak to him for he was so shocked.

She kept staring at him in shock- unable to believe he was there. She was not sure weather or not to believe he was real- as he stood before her. She was afraid if she blinked he'd be gone and he would still not be here.

"Troy?!" she gasped, she breathed deeply after spoke his name, "Oh my God, is that really you Troy?"

"Gabriella," he deeply breathed, he gazed deeply into her eyes, "It is really me."

The minute he breathed her name, she knew he was real and really in front of her. She could feel her heart bursting with happiness all of a sudden as she realized he wasn't dead as she thought he was. She no longer felt the sadness she felt a moment ago. She felt it being replaced with pure joy of the fact that Troy was still here and alive.

"Oh my God Troy!" She cried in happiness, as she raced to him, for she could barely wait to have his arms around her. She was so happy he was able to have his arms around her. Before she knew it, she had gotten to him and he had his arms wrapped around her at last. It was like a miracle he was able to hold her, for a second ago she thought he was dead. She still couldn't believe he was really here and not dead like she thought. It was then where he leaned into kiss her wildly. He pulled away after an extremely long passionate kiss and gazed seriously into her eyes.

"Your really okay!" she breathed as she stared into his beautiful blue eyes, she was so happy she could look into them, "And alive! Oh my god, Troy, I saw my house, and I thought you were-" she shook a little, "They- they showed me the ring and I thought that you were- that you had-" she couldn't even bring herself to say it.

He brushed the hair out of her eyes, before he took a deep breath and started to speak to her, "Oh Brie, I'm so sorry you had to go through all that! But I'm okay. Really. I am okay! I'm not dead. I was really lucky to get out though. I just barely got out of the house and I tripped and hit my head really, really bad. I was knocked out for a little bit- then I got up and felt all confused and messed up. I wandered around and passed out not far from here. Then I woke up- everything cleared and that was when I came back here. I came right back here as soon as I was able to, Gabriella. I didn't die in the fire and I'm so so sorry if you thought that. Thankfully, I am still here with you!"

She could feel an extremely big sigh of relief rush through her and she was so incredibly thankful to know that Troy was really alive and okay and standing in front of her, "You don't have to feel sorry at all. I- I thought- they showed me your ring-" she held it up and stared at it then she looked back up at Troy, "I thought because they showed me your ring that you had-" she breathed deeply, "Thank God that didn't really happen and your still here with me, thank God!" She eagerly leaned into kiss him again. She was so, so, SO thankful she could.

"She even kind of had me believing it," Chad suddenly spoke to them, as he had been watching the whole reunion with a huge smile on his face. He hadn't wanted to interrupt them. He was so happy that his best friend was still alive and it showed on his face at that moment, "My gosh Troy- Thank goodness your really still alive! It is so good to see your okay!"

Troy looked up at him and grinned, "Hey Chad!" He had then broken away from Gabriella for a second to hug his best friend. They gave each other a brotherly hug. Chad couldn't help but smile wide as it felt so good to be able to hug his best friend.

Gabriella couldn't help but smile at Chad, "Yes, thank goodness he's alive and not like I thought Chad!" Chad couldn't help but turn around and smile at Gabriella then after he was finished with hugging Troy.

"Thank God, he's okay Gabriella!" Chad kept smiling at her. He watched Troy and Gabriella and was so happy they could be together right now.

Troy then broke away from Chad and put his focus back on Gabriella and gazed deeply at her.

"Thankfully, I am still okay, Brie and that didn't happen," he told her, he leaned into kiss her again, and it felt so incredibly good that he was able to kiss her. He then broke away, and looked at the ring she was holding. "I don't know how this fell off, but here, I will put it back where it belongs." he did just that and she smiled a little as she saw it back on his finger, where it did belong. It was back where it should belong, "I thankfully didn't die in that fire Brie and we are still able to have our forever and always like we wanted." She smiled again at the ring being now back on his finger and she leaned into kiss the ring. She looked up and then happily leaned into give him a long awaited kiss. It was just a miracle to her to be able to kiss him!

"Thank God we are able to have our forever and always," Gabriella breathed after she pulled away, she smiled, "Thank God. I don't know what I would of done had we really not been able to."

He smiled at her happily, "Yes, thank heavens we are able to be together right now."

She smiled back for a few moments but suddenly pulled her eyes away from him for a second and looked back at her house, unable to believe that her house had caught on fire. She stared at the scene in disbelief.

"Oh Gabriella, I am so sorry about your house," Troy breathed deeply as he looked at the house and then at her. He looked at her with deep worry and concern.

She turned to look at him and took her eyes off her house at the moment, "I'm just thankful that you were able to get out of it, Troy. I am sad I lost my house, and my belongings, but that's all replaceable. My mother and I can get another one here in Albuquerque. I can buy new things. You, though, are irreplaceable, Troy Bolton and I don't know what I would of done had I really lost you in the fire. I could never have another Troy Bolton and I'm beyond thankful I still have you here." She breathed a little after she spoke to him.

He looked at her extremely lovingly, "I love you, Gabriella Montez, and I am so thankful we still have our whole future to look forward to. I can't wait to live it with you!"

She felt so much happiness rush through her. Even though she was sad about loosing her house and her belongings, she still had the love of her life and that was all that mattered to her. He was standing here, next to her, and for that she was so happy right now, "I love you so much Troy Bolton! I can't wait to live our lives together and I'm so thankful we are still able to!"

They leaned into kiss each other then, both feeling so incredibly happy to be alive and with each other.

That was all that mattered.

They knew they'd be able to get through anything else in life as long as they had each other. And that was all they needed. As long as they had each other still everything would be okay.

"The party," Chad suddenly spoke, this caused Troy and Gabriella to suddenly look at him, "I know that is the last thing on all of our minds right now. We can cancel it, Gabriella, considering the situation."

Gabriella looked at her house, then she looked at Chad, and Troy. She took a breath, "No. I still want to have that party! We could have it a little later tonight though maybe- we'll work it out. Honestly. I just want to celebrate the fact that we are alive! I want to celebrate that Troy is alive!" she leaned into kiss him, happily.

Chad smiled happily at them, for he was so happy Troy really was okay.

Troy pulled away, "We can have it later at my house." he offered quickly. Then he seriously turned to Gabriella, "And you could maybe stay awhile at our place, you and your mom that is, you could have the guest room maybe."

Gabriella smiled, "That would be amazing if we could," he leaned into kiss her. Suddenly, it struck her, "My mother! I am going to have to call her right away. She's going to be so upset. I don't know how I will be able to tell this to her."

"I think she'll just be thankful that you are alive and okay Gabriella. Kinda like I am right now," Troy looked deeply in her eyes.

Gabriella gazed at Troy, "And we should really have you checked out and looked at, Troy! We need to make sure your completely okay. You did hit your head pretty hard. I'd like to have that looked at." She looked at his forehead in concern, "I'm so, so, SO extremely thankful you are alive but I want to make sure you are completely okay!"

Troy nodded, not wanting to argue, "We will do all of that, I promise." he gazed for a moment at her, "Seriously though. I think I am okay. Thankfully we will be able to live our lives together. Forever and always!" he whirled her around. She smiled happily as she leaned into a kiss that was filled with so much desire and love.

"Forever and always," Gabriella repeated those words, "Thank God we are still able to have that! And thank God that you are still here with me. Where you should be!"

"Yes we should both always be together. That is definitely the way it should be and will be always," Troy breathed. His eyes twinkled as he looked at her. He smiled happily before she leaned into kiss him once again. They then kissed for what felt like forever.

As they kissed, they were both so incredibly happy and thankful to be alive.

The End

hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
